A seriously Greeked up family
by 917brat
Summary: Harry is the son of Gaea and James potter, who himself is the son of Hecate and the demigod son Thanatos. However in the case of James Potter it seems Thanatos power skip out on him and really show up in son for some reason. This makes Harry the son of Gaea and the grandson of Hecate and Thanatos...one fourth human, one fourth titan/goddess, and half primordial how will this effec
1. Chapter 1

**A seriously Greeked up family**

Summary- Harry is the son of Gaea and James potter, who himself unknowingly the son of Hecate and the grandson Thanatos. However, in the case of James Potter it seems Thanatos power skip out on him and really show up in son instead. This makes Harry the son of Gaea and the grandson of Hecate and Thanatos... one fourth human, one fourth titan/goddess, and half primordial, how will this effect things both in the wizarding world, and in the world of the Greek Gods?

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry was staring at the parchment in his hands in shock he didn't want to believe, it he wanted to be able to disregard everything it said, but at the same time he knew that he couldn't; that he wouldn't. That in reality the parchment explained a lot about the things that he had begun to question, and answer even more. Still the Parchment was a big shock, and he would have much rather been told another way, by someone he trusts when he was much younger; it would have been a much kinder thing to have done. However, at the same time Harry knew things were never really easy for him; so with that mind Harry went back read the parchment in his hands; reading it over once more.

_**Hadrian James Potter**_

_**Gender**__\- Male_

_**Age**__-17_

_**Parents**_

_**Father**__\- James Potter, son of Hecate goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy and grandson Thanatos Primordial god of peaceful death._

_**Mother**__\- Gaea (in the mortal form of one Lily Evans) Primordial Goddess of goddess of the Earth_

_**By Blood/Blood status**__\- One fourth wizard, one fourth titian/goddess, one half Primordial_

_**Potions/Block and Spells in system**_

_**Block on true appearance**__\- Place on by one Gaea 'Lily Evans' at birth, should have been removed naturally at the age of seven and would have been, if spells hadn't been reinforced by Albus Dumbldore at ages one, six, eight, twelve, and fourteen-a powerful stripping ritual will be able to remove it._

_**Block on godly Powers**__\- Placed on Albus Dumbldore age one -half way destroyed from necessary need of powers and will be fully destroy upon acceptance of._

_**Block on mental strength and eidetic memory**__\- Placed on by Albus Dumbldore at ages, one, seven, twelve, and fourteen- half way destroyed and the rest can be destroyed with Stripping ritual._

_**Block on Wizarding powers (currently down to thirty Percent.)**__\- Place on by Albus Dumbldore and Molly Weasely, placed on at ages one, three, six, nine, twelve (by Molly.) fifteen (by Molly) and sixteen (right before inheritance by Albus Dumbldore) A powerful stripping ritual will be able to remove these; though intense training will be needed to get magic back under control. As well as a new focus; if one is needed at all._

_**Binding Spell (connected to number four drive**__) This is used to keep the person it was cast on unable to leave where they were binded to without permission from the caster for long periods of time without pain/discomfort being felt by the person who the spell is on- Cast on by Albus Dumbldore age one, has since been removed/severely weakened. Stripping ritual should remove all traces._

_**Eye damaging curse**__\- (curse that is place on a whole family line making their eyes sight at least half what it was)-First cast by an unknown five hundred years ago has since been recast cast by Albus Dumbldore for the last fifty years. Can now be removed or fixed with either Glasses or a powerful stripping ritual_

_**Healing Block**__ (this slows do the body's healing by at least fifty percent.) Was placed on at the age of four by Albus Dumbldore, and has already been partially removed, can be fully removed powerful stripping ritual._

_**Animagus Block**__ (This blocks the two animagus forms of Nundu and earth kitsune from being accessed or used) - Was place on at the age of six, after transforming in to Kitsune form, by Albus Dumbldore. Refinding and forcing a transformation in both forms will break the block. (Will be difficult and painful to do. Will feel and look more like a werewolf transformation the first couple of time due to blocks.)_

_**Fear increase Potion**__ (this potion increase the fear a person has when directed at a certain person, or thing. In this case it was being alone, losing the person you cared for, the Dursely family, being different, and being in Slytherin. )- was given at the ages of four, by Albus Dumbldore, six, by Albus Dumbldore eight, By Albus Dumbldore ten, By Albus Dumbldore eleven, Albus Dumbldore twelve, BY Ron Weasley thirteen Ron Weasley, fourteen, by Hermione Ganger Fifteen Molly Weasley, sixteen by Ron Weasley. This potion, like most potions can be gotten ready of by a cleansing potion. (This though will make a person violently ill as the literally spew out all the potions in their systems the more there is the worst it will be.)_

_**Reluctance spell**__ (a spell that makes the person it is cast on reluctant to do something, in this case it was hang out with student not in Gryffindor, study hard, learn dark arts, and make friends with people other than Hermione Ganger and Ron Weasely.) – This potion was given at the age of eleven, By Ron Weasely twelve by Ron Weasely, thirteen, By Hermione Ganger fourteen, By Hermione Ganger fifteen by Hermione Ganger, sixteen by Molly Weasley. This potion is only partially working and has only been partially working since drinker was thirteen. The rest can be flushed out by Cleansing Potion._

_**Fear inducing spell**__ (this Spell is a stronger version of the fear increase potion and was used to put fear into the drinker about Losing friendship, being mocked, being different, speaking to snakes, being to studious, failing Albus Dumbldore, being seen as gay.)- was given at the ages of eleven, by Ron Weasley, at age twelve by Molly Weasley at the age of thirteen by Albus Dumbledore, at the age of fifteen by Hermione Ganger, at the age of sixteen by Molly Weasley. This potion wasn't terrible effective and a weak cleansing potion should take care of any effect of the potion that may still be lingering._

_**Loyalty Potion**__ (this potion makes the drinker loyal to whoever the potion is set for, in this case it was to Albus Dumbldore, the Weasley family, Hermione Ganger, and members of the Order of the Phoenix.)- This potion was given to user once a month since the age of eleven, and the user has just recently become resisted against said potion. A strong cleansing potion is recommended for remove of all of these potions, and even then some feeling may linger for a bit._

_**Impulse Potion**__ (this potion makes the drinker more likely to ignore the world around him and act more in his impulse than anything else.) This potion was given at the age of twelve, by Severus Snape, at the age of thirteen by Severus Snape, and at the age of Fifteen by Severus Snape. This potion is strong and has had a serious effect on the drinker an immediately, and strong cleansing potion is highly recommended._

_**Mental shield weakening spell**__ (this is a spell that makes it harder for a person to learn or even shield their mind from another in fact the more a person tries to shield their mind with this spell the more open their mind becomes.)- This spell was cast several times during the fifteenth year by Albus Dumbldore, and continued to be cast throughout the years by Albus Dumbledore. This spell has done serious damage to the mental shield of the person that it is being used against; a stripping ritual is recommended. Followed quickly by lessons on, and in, shielding the user's mind from outside attacks so that the attack cannot be repeated._

_**Intelligence dimming spell**__ (this spell makes it harder for a person to retain and use the information they learn the more it is cast the worse it becomes.) Was cast at the age of elven, twelve, thirteen, by Albus Dumbldore, and at the ages of fourteen, fifteen and sixteen by Herminie Ganger. This hasn't caused as much damage as it could have, and seems to have been removed all together during the sixteenth year. But a stripping ritual is recommended just to be sure_

_**Magical leeching spell**__ (this is a spell that slowly takes the magic of the person that is hit with it and gives it to the caster, it must be cast yearly and the person it is cast on must trust the caster for the spell to work.)- This spell was cast at the age of one and repeated yearly since then, by Albus Dumbldore. This has done damage to the person's magical core, especially with the blocks and a stripping ritual, followed by healing of the magical core, is a must if they user does not wish for the damage to their magical core to be permanent._

_**Obliterate- (**__this spell blocks out/ erases parts of a person's memory)-cast at the age of one, at age of three, twice at the age of four, twice at the age of five, one at the age of six, three times at the age of eight, three time at the age of nine, twice at the age of ten, four time at the age of eleven, All by Albus Dumbldore. Three time at the age of twelve, once by Gilderoy Lockhart, twice by Albus Dumbldore. Twice at the age of thirteen, once by Severus Snape, and once by Molly Weasley. Five times at the age of fourteen. Once by Hermione Ganger, three by Molly Weasely and once by Albus Dumbldore, six time at the age of fifteen, three times by Albus Dumbldore, twice by Hermione Ganger, once by Ginny Weasely. Eight times at the age of sixteen, four by Ginny Weasley, once by Ron Weasley, once by Albus Dumbldore, and once by Hermione Ganger. A stripping ritual should return the memories but it is recommended that a person do not look into those memories until the learn more on shield/organizing the mindscape_

_**Increase rage potion**__ (this potion increase the rage of the drinker making it harder for them to control their temper) - It was given at the ages of fourteen through fifteen several times by Severus Snape. It is recommended the use a cleansing potion, and learning to control/shield emotions through control over mindscape_

_**Love Potion**__ (this potion cause the false feelings of Love and lust in a person, this one is directed at on Ginny Weasely.)-Given at the age of thirteen by Albus Dumbldore, given at the age of fourteen by Albus Dumbldore, given at the age of fourteen by Molly Weasely, given at the age of fifteen by Molly Weasely, given at the age of fifteen by Ginny Weasely, given at the age of fifteen by Ron Weasely, given at the age of sixteen by Ron Weasley, given at the age of sixteen by Ginny Weasley, given at the age of sixteen by Molly Weasley, given at the age of sixteen by Hermione Ganger, given at the age of seventeen by Molly Weasely, given at the age of seventeen by Ginny Weasely. A cleansing potion is needed immediately, person almost overdosed, will need to be checked again in future to make sure isn't dosed again, and will most likely start to build up an immunized to weaker love potions._

_**Life draining potion**__ (this potion drains the live out of the drinker, slowly killing them. It would take about three years to kill the drinker) - This potion has been given to the drinker every day for the last four months by Ginny Weasley, Hermione Ganger, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasely, and Albus Dumbldore. Several cleansing potions will be needed as well as the willing blood from a unicorn and tears from a Phoenix to heal the damage taken._

_**Life drain spell**__ (This is the spell version of the life draining potion, when combined with the potion it will take less the year for it to take effect.)- This spell has been cast on the user once a month for the last four months, by Albus Dumbldore. A strong stripping ritual is needed as well as the willing blood from a unicorn, and tears form a phoenix to heal the damage that has been done._

_**Please note**__\- that all ways to fix these blocks/problems can and in most cases are both highly expensive and very painful. The goblins at Grinngot are not responsible in any way for any mental problems, or financial problems you, the risk taker, are, may, or will have if you decided to partake in these procedures. Again take at your OWN risk._

_**Powers (without any Blocks)**_

_**Gifted Flyer**__-This is as the name suggests gives the user a natural talent while in the air. Though once all blocks are removed the user may be a reluctance to be in the air considering the stronger ties to earth user has._

_**Keen eyes sight**__\- This is an ability to have very sharp eyes and see thing normal people don't; this will show more once the sight curse is removed._

_**Battle Reflexes**__-This is a talent of having very sharp reflexes that are ready to defend or fight of an attack at a moment's notice_

_**Natural talent with scythe, daggers, arrows and short blades-**__ This, is as the name says, a natural talent with scythes, arrow and short blades, and instinctual know how in the ways to use them. But this doesn't mean you are master the moment you touch one of these weapons, no practice makes perfect._

_**Natural skill in hand to**__ hand- This is like the name suggest a natural talent when it comes to hand to hand, an instinctive know how when it comes to fighting with your body, but like with everything else nothing is truly mastered and practice is always recommended_

_**Geokinesis**__\- This is the ability to control earth rather it be the rocks that come out of the earth or the sand in the desert._

_**Able to 'see' through the earth**__\- This is a talent of touching the earth and having the ability to 'see' what is around you without actually using your eyes; most often the feet are use in this ability_

_**Minor Seer Abilities**__-This is the ability to see small bits into the future and perhaps have a prophecy dealing with the future; though this will only occur rarely and the user will not be able to control it or choose when it is activated._

_**Extreme healing ability**__ (while touching the earth) - This is the ability to be able to heal pretty much any wound that you receive at an extremely fast pace, as long as you are touching to earth while you do so._

_**ability to grow and control trees**__\- This is the ability to grow trees from noting, and control the way they are formed, how think they are and what type of tree they are; it should be noted you cannot grow something from nothing you will need seeds and that you have to be stationary, as well as on the ground, to do this._

_**Control over Shadows**__-is the ability to have some control over shadow, to hide in them to use them to cloak oneself or others, the ability to use them as a weapon as well. Though the ability will be draining and hard to use to begin with._

_**Abe to travel through Shadows**__-This is linked with the ability to control shadows and is the ability to use shadows to travel from one place to another, though it should be noted the place you are traveling to has to have shadows, and you have to have a good idea as to where you are going; least you accidently transport yourself somewhere you don't want to like in the middle of a battle. This ability is also really draining and should be used cautiously at first._

_**can see when someone is going to dies**__\- Can literally tell the amount of time a person has to live, though this tends to vary given the choices a person makes, and can change at a moments noticed because of this._

_**Power of mage**__\- This is the ability to have the pure magical strength to be labeled as a mage, one of the strongest magical beings out there; at least in the terms of pure magical strength._

_**Ability to use magic without conduct**__\- This is a common ability among anyone higher than wizarding/witches power level and it is the ability to use magic without a focus of any sort but the users body/mind._

_**Shapeshifting (minor)-**__ This is often called the Metamorphic ability and it is the ability to shift a person physically features into something or someone else's, a minor ability in this is something like being able to change hair length, or color, and in some cases shift the color of a person's eyes._

_**Angimagus form**__\- (Nurdu and earth Kitsune.)- This is the ability to transform into an animal, and use both their senses, instincts and as well as any powers they may have. In this case the user has two different animal forms, a Nundu, and an Earth Kitsune._

Harry after rereading all of this once more let loose a choked sounding sob, reading but not really taking in the powers he had, as he got stuck on just how much of his life had been a lie. As he took in the fact he had sacrificed his life, even though he did come back from it, for a bunch of cowardly backstabbing liars; that he nearly married one of those backstabbing liars. That everything he had suffered through had been planned out in some way, and worst yet he still didn't know everything that had happened to him; what with all those Obliterate spells that were still on him.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself Harry was nearly over come with a deep sense of needing to free himself, to find out just who he actually was. To just get away from any and everything that made Harry potter Harry Potter and become who he was supposed to have been all along; to become Hadrian James Potter. So with that in mind Harry turned to the goblin, that had suggested he take the blood test in the first place, and told him; his tone going so cold and so emotionless that every goblin who heard it shivered slightly.

"Tell me just where I can get some cleansing potions, and well as just what a stripping ritual is…please." Harry added the last bit on instinct, having long since learned being polite usually got things done faster, and fortunately it seemed to have worked because the goblin answered Harry rather quickly.

"The bank offers these things, at a price… there are very few other places that would be willing to give you either one of those things; no matter who you are or what you threaten them with. What with all rituals having been declared dark by the ministry, including the stripping ritual, and cleansing potions are both really expensive to makes, as well as incredible grueling to create." Hearing this Harry bite his lip, it seemed that Grinngotts would be the only place he would be able to get these done, and even if they did charge him through the nose for it, Harry was quite willing to so it; if only to finally be free of the hold the potions in him and spells on him had on him.

Besides Harry got the feeling that any other place he went to would also charge him through the nose for what he wants and even then he wouldn't have the same assurance that it would work; like he did with the goblin run bank. Or the assurance that he wouldn't be turned in the minster or blackmailed like he did this bank. That in mind Harry took a deep breath, calming himself down as he did so, before staring to the Goblin, who seemed to already know just what Harry was going to say if his fanged grin as he gesturing to another Goblin meant anything.

"I will be willing to pay whatever you need for these things…" Here Harry paused and remembered something he had heard from Bill, and while hoping he was saying the correct thing, continued on; with a rather terrifying smirk on his face as he did so.

"I will also be willing to pay a little extra to insure you help get a bit of much needed revenge on the people who have wronged me." Harry would admit he almost did sigh in relieve when the Goblin he had said this to give his own wicked grin, seemingly very much interested in helping Harry ruin another couple of wizard's life. But first, they had to get more important matters done, then they could disgust the rev… I mean justice they were going to hand out. The goblin seemed to know just where Harry's thoughts were going because before Harry could say anything said goblin had already started speaking.

"For the right price, the goblin nation would be honored to help you get back on the thieves but first it would be best if we get everything out of your system and get the stripping ritual, as well as the cleansing potions, done and over with. Now am I hearing correctly when you say that you're willing to pay for the ritual, and the cleansing, to be done here?" Hearing this Harry gave an affirmative nod before wondering just what was going to happen next, and just what the Stripping ritual and cleansing potion entitled.

Harry didn't have to wait long to find the answer to that question, because no sooner had he given the goblin a positive nod, then a goblin, the one that the goblin at the desk had been gesturing to a little bit before, came over to Harry. Before introducing himself as Razorjaw and informing Harry that it would be him that would be taking him both to the stripping ritual, as well as taking him to where the cleansing potion would be taken; opposed to Grimstone the goblin that had been helping him at the desk.

Harry hearing this, and glade that he had both goblins name so he can just stop mentally calling this goblin and that goblin, simply nodded his head and let the goblin lead him to the ritual; wondering all the while if they were going to have to climb into those roller-coaster like carts as he did; he certainly hoped so he loved those things.

As it turned out they didn't have to climb into one of those cart, something which Harry had to hide the disappointment he felt when he found this out, because they weren't going down but instead they were going up, in an elevator that had been hidden from the busier section of the bank by a pair of stone doors that blended almost completely seamlessly into the walls of said bank; in fact, Harry was sure no one would notice the doors unless they were pacifically pointed out to them.

This elevator rid was surprisingly nice, quite close to how elevators rides were in the muggle world if not a little smoother and faster, it was nothing like how the first cart ride Harry had had here; though Harry wouldn't have been to upset if it was. Best of all, at least in Harry's opinion, was the fact that the elevator ride didn't have the normal, rather annoying, music playing in it; in fact, Harry found himself enjoying the silence of the elevator pretty well.

After the elevator ride, it didn't take long to get to where Razorjaw was leading them to, at least Harry was assuming that they were where he was supposed to be leading them, because the goblin stopped at a bright silver and ruby incrusted door before waiting. Seeing this, Harry was about to ask what he was waiting for, only for his jaw to snap shut before he could do so as the door opened on its own and a voice from behind the door called out for the two of them to enter.

Hearing this and knowing that soon he would be free of all the restrictions his so called friends and family put on him Harry couldn't help but be both excited as well as a bit nervous. Exited because at long last he would finally be free, for real this time, and be able to find out just who he was, and nervous for the very same reason; what if he didn't like what he turned out to be like. Another thing he was nervous about was what would he find out once everything was said and done, after everything was as it was supposed to be and he was able to reverse the obliterates on him; what if something really life shattering was behind those spell? What if one of those spells was so he could keep his sanity or something similar to that?

Still Harry didn't let these nerves, or the thoughts, keep him from determinedly marching forward into the room, and as he did this Harry could feel the nerves that he had been feeling disappear as they were replaced by a sort of calm resolve. Once he was in the room Harry began to look around, wondering just what type of room was needed for a stripping ritual and cleansing potion; and if perhaps that was one of the reasons why it was nearly impossible to get either one.

What he saw when he did left Harry raising an eyebrow in surprise, not only because of the room but because of the number of goblins inside said room as well; there seemed to be twelve of them. The room itself seemed to be, amazingly enough, made of a mixture of some sort of gold as well as an unknown, at least at the moment, bronze with strange looking almost rune like designs all over said wall in what looked to Harry to be a rather foreign sort of iron; strangely enough all of these metals seemed to call in Harry some way making him feel as if he should know just what they were. The goblins themselves were in a shining sliver looking clock that covered them head to toe, with only their general shape and size left to actually tell they were goblins.

Seeing this Harry really couldn't help but wonder just what the cleansing and stripping potion entitled. Why did it have that exact number of people, did the number have some sort of significance? What was with the room being made of those unknown metals, and why did those metals seemed to call to something deep within him?

These were all questions Harry was sure he was going to get the answers to really soon if the way one of the goblins in the room was walking towards him meant anything. Harry wasn't sure what his face look like at the moment but he was pretty sure it had to have been a bit amusing if the laughter from the cloak goblins, who were all now standing in front of him, meant anything. Harry wasn't sure if he should be offended by said laughter or not, but instead decided to just listen as one of the goblins, the one in the center, stopped laughing and instead started talking.

"RazorJaw here has brought you here so you can get both a cleansing potion, as well as a stripping ritual correct? Luckily for you we can do both right after the other; something that the wizards wouldn't be able to seeing as their ritual require you to wait for at least another week before doing the other. Which is something the majority of Grinngots find ridiculous considering the time they allow for interference is just plain ridiculous." This last bit was said with a sneer that was so overpowering in the goblins voice that it could actually be seen even with the face being completely covered.

Not even pausing after this the Goblin continued; not caring that he just insulted wizards in the presents of a different wizard. Much to Harry's amusement as he found himself agree with the goblin; most wizards didn't have a lick of common sense. But instead voicing this aloud Harry just listen to what else the goblin in front of him had to say; knowing it wouldn't even be voiced if it wasn't important.

"I would suggest that we doing the cleansing potion first because I can assure once the stripping ritual is done you will not be waking up for a good long while…not that you would want to give everything the ritual will be stripping away from you; it be a lot less painful to be out of it during that time." Hearing this, and hearing the tone it was being said in Harry couldn't help but think that this goblin was different, in rather terrifying way. At the same time now he could really see why in the past Wizard were smart enough to fear Goblins; opposed to look down on them like they did now. Something Harry mad a mental not to never do; they were considered a warrior race for a reason.

Still at the same time, despite the weariness he now knew he should have regarding the goblin race as a whole, Harry knew he did need to get this over with and Harry was getting the feeling the sooner he got the all done the better it would be for him. So with that in mind Harry took a deep breath, pushed aside all feeling aside from determination away, and answered the waiting goblin; knowing that this goblin would need more than a simple nod from him.

"Yes that exactly what I want…but I am not sure just what I am supposed to do here, could you please explain that part to me?" As he said this Harry hoped that he wasn't somehow insulting the goblins in some way, he knew just how sensitive some people could get about some things; Malfoy came to mind the second after he thought of this.

Fortunately, it seemed that he hadn't insulted them, in fact they seemed to have expected this question because it was in an amused, almost mocking tone, that the goblin, who was still in front of him, and was the one that Harry was going to assume was the leader of the other goblins in the room, told him.

"You aren't actually going to have to do much. In fact, the only thing you really have to do is strip down and go lay in the specially crafted tub in the center of the room." Hearing this Harry blushed bright red, for two different reasons. The first reason being the fact he had to strip down, having never really gotten even remotely comfortable with anything slightly close to public nudity, and the second reason being the fact he had somehow missed the rather large bathtub right in the middle of the room; which was just behind the other goblins in the room. Making it rather obvious it was there now that he actually looked at the tub.

Harry's embarrassment didn't end there though, because the fact that his face had gone red seemed to amuse the robed goblin even more than it already was. This goblin, the one that Harry would late swear was the Sirius version of a goblin, before Harry could react to what he had just been told decided to comment on Harry's red face; a very familiar gleam in his eyes, which were pretty much the only thing showing, as he did so.

"Now don't be shy boy, it's not like you have got something we haven't seen before, or really want to see for that matter." After hearing this Harry was sure he had invented a whole new shade of red because how hard he was blushing. Then, not wanting to give the goblin any more ammunition to use against him, Harry quickly began to undress; trying to shove his growing discomfort to the back of his mind as he did so. Once he was completely undressed and all his clothes were in a neat pile, having instinctively done so because of the years under his oh so loving aunt OCD hands, Harry went over to stand next to the tube the goblin had pointed out to him; unsure if he was actually supposed to climb in it yet.

Only to feel his face flame up once more when the goblin, the sadistic one as Harry had mentally dubbed him, rolled his hands and made a get on with it gesture with his hands; telling Harry without even words, just what was he waiting for. Seeing this, and trying to keep the small amount of dignity that he had left, Harry climbed into the tub. However as soon as he did this Harry nearly scream and jump right back out as he unknowingly laid right in an icy cold gold looking liquid; one Harry swore wasn't in there until he had actually laid down. Harry also swore he heard the goblin, the sadistic one, laughing at his reaction; in fact, Harry was positive they all were all laughing at him.

Harry shivering and forcing himself to lie in the icy cold thick liquid looked up to see the goblin, so that he could ask just what he was supposed to do next. But before he could do this Harry found several different silver potions being dumped on him, and found himself being forced back so he lay fully under the now silver and gold potions in the tub. As he did this Harry, and after fighting back his first reaction of jerking his head back to the surface, Harry waited to see what was going to happen; waited to see just how the cleansing potion worked.

For a couple of seconds absolutely nothing seemed to happen and Harry began to wonder if the goblins were just pulling his leg about all of this, or worse attempting to kill him in some way, when all of a sudden the potions he was in started to glow; causing Harry to sudden suck a breath in shock. It was by doing this Harry found out two things, one he could somehow breathe under all of this potion and two him somehow opening his mouth must have been part of how the cleansing potion worked; at least Harry hoped so.

Because as soon as Harry had opened his mouth in the potion the shining silver part of said potion quickly untwisted from the glowing golden section of the potion and all but dived into his mouth; surprisingly not choking Harry as it did so. While this happened Harry watched wide eyed, and not only a little frightened, as the golden part of the potion, now without any silver in it, began to slowly twist around his body; slowly sinking into it as it did so.

Harry didn't know how long he was in that tub, or how long it took as both potions made their way into his body, but all he did know was once the potions had made their way completely into his body it was his body that was glowing a startling combination of both silver and gold; glowing from within. Then all Harry knew was an extreme burning sensation as if something was attempting to boil him alive from the inside out.

Feeling this Harry couldn't help but arch up in the tub, attempting and failing to alleviate some of the pain he was feeling. A pain that only got worse as the glow with in his body got even bright and blended together, as the potions really got to work; the glow from the potions now making it all but impossible to actually see Harry's body. Undergoing this was really no picnic, and barely able to think through the agony Harry was feeling he couldn't help but think perhaps the pain was the reason why that this potion was so hard to get not the fact it was so difficulty and expensive to make.

Then just as Harry was sure that he couldn't take any more of this burning sensation, just as he began to believe that perhaps being under those potions wouldn't be so bad, at least until he found another way to get from under them, Harry felt the burning sensation completely disappear and be replaced by an almost icy soothing feeling.

Feeling this Harry almost let loose a choked sob of relieve, believing that the potion was finally done. Only to jerk up and immediately bend over the side of the tube he was in as he began to get sick, really sick, throwing up a thick almost tar black substance; that burned like heated iron as it came up his throat. Harry wasn't sure how long, or just how much, he had thrown up all he did know was that he was glade he hadn't done so in the tub, believing that he might have actually filled it up if he had, and that his throat currently felt as if it he had actually went as swallowed some form of molten iron.

Groaning Harry shakily got up from his bended position of laying over the rim of the tub, and then realizing just what he had done, looked up at the goblins in the room about to apologize for what he had just done. Only to stop when he heard laughter coming from the goblins, or to be specific from one certain goblin. Hearing this Harry looked up at said goblin with a raised eyebrow, and a look that just screamed what the hell!? The answer he received form the goblin when he did this almost made Harry wish he hadn't; or perhaps wished he had amid his throw up a little more to the left so there would have been a chance of hitting the goblin instead of the floor.

"Man that gets me every time, where do you wizards think the potions go when they get flushed out of you, and would you really rather it come from the other end?" Hearing this Harry had to fight back a shiver and was suddenly glade that he had thrown up instead of what the goblin had implied; but still at the same time was a warning of some sort too much to ask for…apparently so. Grumbling a bit about this Harry climbed out of the tub, making sure to do so on the other side of the tub as he did so, and was about to start putting his clothes back on. But before he could do this the goblin, who had started the potion and who had put such a wonderful imagine into Harry's head just moments ago, spoke up.

"I wouldn't bother getting dressed if I were you. The stripping ritual needs you to be naked as well, and we're doing it in this room; just as soon as the others finish banishing the little mess you just made." Hearing this Harry felt his eyebrow twitch, at the same time he got the feeling that both Sirius and the Weasley twins would just love this goblin, he knew he would have if the goblins humor hadn't been directed at him. Still Harry knew the goblin was just trying to help him; no matter how annoying and teasing said help was. So with that in mind Harry calmly put his clothes back down, and turned to face said goblin; this time he was going to try to be a little bit more prepared for what was going to happen.

"So are there any surprises like that in the stripping ritual? Will I need to do anything for the ritual? Can you tell me what's going to happen during said ritual?" Harry as he asked these almost felt like cursing when he saw the amused glint in the goblins eyes; he got the feeling that he wasn't going to like the answers he got nearly as much as the goblin in front of his seemed to.

"I can't say there will not be any surprises during the Stripping ritual, because that all depends on you and just what you are having removed. But I can say that not everyone gets sick after the stripping ritual like they do with the cleansing potions. As for what you need to do for this ritual well that is actually very simple, quite like the cleansing potion was, you need to stand in the very center of this room not moving an inch while the goblins and I call up the necessary magic to strip all the unwanted magic from your system. From what I have seen this is quite a painful process a lot of people cry during it, some actually faint…which actually makes the ritual fail and we have to start all over once that person regains consciousness, so I would suggest you stay awake during it all….and that's pretty much all there is I can tell you." This was said with a sharp tooth grin that had Harry shuttering a bit and thinking that he had been right, he really didn't like the answers he had just received; specify the last bit of it.

Still at the same time Harry knew that he had to be free, and that he was already half way done with everything so there really wasn't a point in stopping now was there. That in mind Harry took a deep breath before walking in to center of the room ready to do this ritual; ready to find out just who he really was after all these years.

As he did this Harry had had a sinking feeling in his guts. A feeling that got even worse as the Goblins, that had been pretty much silent since he had first entered the room, circled tightly around him, giving no room for him to run through them if he had wanted to, and began to chant. Was it just him or did their voices suddenly get a lot more foreboding then they had been before?

"Ω μητέρα θεά Εκάτη της μαγείας, η μητέρα όλων μας, είμαστε εδώ για να παρακαλέσει να δωρεάν αυτήν την μορφή αγόρι του αλυσίδες, να λάβει ό, τι άλλοι έχουν χρησιμοποιήσει για να ελέγξεις και να ελευθερώσει τον σε μια πορεία που επιθυμείτε για τον. Ζητάμε, nay, σας απευθύνουμε έκκληση σε σας να καταργήσετε ό, τι δεν ανήκει με σε αυτό το παιδί της μαγείας μπροστά σας. Σας ικετεύω ότι αναιρέσετε την βλάβη που έχει τον βασανίζεται και ρωτήστε να σας θεραπεύσει τον για τη ζημιά παρακαλώ απάντηση αυτό για μας ω υπέροχη μητέρα της μαγείας, και πάρτε τιμή, από εκείνους που τολμούν να παραπλανήσουν, πάρτε το από αυτούς που καταχρώνται το δώρο που έδωσε τόσο απλόχερα επάνω σε τους."1

Hearing this Harry began to feel a very mild pain, feeling this Harry started to think that this wasn't so bad, that he had felt sun burns that had hurt more, that's when the pain got a lot more intense. So intense that in the back of his mind Harry began to beg to be put under Voldemort's Cruico curse instead of this. But even with this pain Harry could feel a difference, he could feel something snapping free, he could feel a lot cleaner, a lot whole more so than he had ever felt before. And it was because of this feeling, holding on to the feeling, that Harry didn't pass out when he felt the darkness closing in on him; beckon him in with the sweet over of obviation.

Still those feeling didn't stop Harry from collapsing and finally passing out when he received word from the goblin that the ritual was finally over. Said goblin's laughter echoing around Harry as he fell to the ground; letting a mentally cursing Harry know that the goblin knew that this was going to happen all along as he did so.

Translation

1-"Oh Mother Hecate Goddess of Magic, mother of us all, we are here to plead to you to free this boy form his chains, to take what others have used to control him and set him free on a path that you would wish for him. We ask nay we plead to you to remove what does not belong with in this child of magic in front of you. We beg that you undo the harm that has beset him and ask you heal him of its harm Please answer this for us oh wonderful mother of magic, and take you price from those that dare deceive, take it from those that abuse the gift you so generously gave onto them."


	2. Chapter 2

A seriously Greeked up family

Summary- Harry is the son of Gaea and James potter, who himself unknowingly the son of Hecate and the grandson Thanatos. However, in the case of James Potter it seems Thanatos power skip out on him and really show up in son instead. This makes Harry the son of Gaea and the grandson of Hecate and Thanatos... one fourth human, one fourth titan/goddess, and half primordial how will this effect things both in the wizarding world, and in the world of the Greek Gods?

I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson nor do I make any profit off of either of them.

**CHAPTER TWO**

It had been a good two months since Harry had first done the cleansing potion and stripping ritual. Since then a lot of things had happened, some of the good, some of the great, some of them bad and some of them just out and out pure confusing.

Really it all started about two months ago, well a week from two months ago seeing as it took Harry a full week to recover from, not to mention wake up from, the stripping ritual. It seemed even with magics help there was a lot to doing and recover from after the stripping ritual.

But at the same time Harry knew if he had to he would go through the whole thing again just to feel as free and as well him as he could. Harry really felt like a whole new person after the ritual and considering just how much was in him, just how much he was controlled and given no choice in doing, it was no wonder he felt like that.

Seeing as pretty much everything about him took a drastic change after everything had completely settle down and healed up from the ritual. So much so that two months later, and after very intense, and self-searching, Harry still wasn't sure if he knew just who he was yet; but he figured he had the time now to figure it all out. Though he hadn't always felt that way.

You see when he had first woken up from the stripping ritual, and found himself hidden deep underneath Grinngotts he had been a mix of very contradicting emotions; not to mention his magic was lashing out wildly around him the very second he had woken up. It was only because of the fact that there seemed to be a ton of magic draining runes surrounding him that he or anyone else hadn't gotten hurt from his magic.

The Goblins seemed to have expected a reaction similar to what Harry had and had been prepared for it; and for an even worse one if it came down to it. Harry really had never been more thankful to the goblins for that or the fact they, with what they called a little charge extra, also had a training plan set for him I Grinngots to help him recover from everything the ritual had set free.

This included training in his magic training with his body, and training with his mind. All thing he desperately needed after the ritual. Especially considering the fact, he had a lot more magic free, a lot of which was completely unknown to him, and the fact he still had to go through all the seemingly erased memories he had 'regained'.

All the training he had been put through had been incredibly harsh, as the goblin expected and only accepted his absolute best; something Harry found himself giving and then so. But it was because of those nearly two months of absolute hell that Harry found himself where he was now. Which was back to back to his old level of control and ability with his magic. Which didn't sound like much but considering how even a month ago his magic was exploding everything around him and now he had it like it had been during the war, which he had managed to win with his magic, that was saying a lot. The Goblins even informed him that there wasn't much else they could do for him in regards to his magic and all he could to was continue to train and find different teachers to improve upon.

In regards to his body, it had never been in better shape, though that maybe because of the fact he actually hadn't been in his true body so all the effects of physical training he had done before really hadn't shown up nearly as well as it should have. That was another thing that had thrown Harry for a real loop when he had woken up, even if it was something he should have expected given just was on the list he had before.

That was the fact his looks had changed, not a whole lot or anyway you could throw a fir about, but it was a big enough change that you really couldn't point him out as the Harry Potter everyone knew anymore. Especially since the lightning bolt scar he had always had, and was one of the features everyone noticed him for, had faded a lot and was now barley noticeable; except if you got right in Harry's face and really looked for it.

Due to the stripping ritual, and the grueling training that he had been put through, Harry now looked like was now a taller teen, around six foot instead of the barely five foot five; something Harry was immensely grateful for even with the balance issues he had at first. His face was a lot more noble looking, with sharper edges giving him a rather princely if foxy edge; with Harry found rather ironic considering one of his animagus form.

His eyes sight had been fixed, in fact they were better than ever, and at the same time the color of them had become even more intense than they were; they were often compared to green cat eyes now. Not only that but his build all together had changed, he had gone from slightly malnourished slightly muscular teen to and now healthy muscular teen that looked more like an Olympic swimmer or gymnastic than anything else.

Currently though none of that was what he was working on. Right now the goblins had finally approved of the strength of his mental shields; which was something he had been working on since he had first woken up from the stripping ritual. Doing a little more each and every night; until he could reach this point. The point where the Goblins finally thought he was strong enough mentally, as well as magically, to view all the memories that had been erased from his mind.

Knowing that what he found would most likely be traumatizing, ad most likely deepen the around deep and painful sense of betray he was already feeling Harry had to be sure he was ready for whatever he could find, because every sense he had screamed that it was mostly horrible if they couldn't cover it up will all the potions he had been under. But still Harry had a sense that he needed to know this, that something very, very important in those memories. Something even more life changing then what he had already been through.

So with that in mind, and believe that he was ready to handle the memories he needed to go over Harry went to the prepared room the Goblins had set up from him, complete with multiple type of magic draining runes and unbreakable spells all around, and began to mediate; reaching for his mind scape as he did so. Knowing just where the memories that had been taken from him were being stored as he did so.

Once he did this, and opened up the mental lock that he had used to keep the memories from being viewed until he was ready for them, Harry found himself being slammed and nearly overwhelmed by the sheer number of memories that were waiting for him. Starting at the oldest memory he had lost and going on from there.

_Memory age one_

_Harry couldn't see that well and he was in pain. He didn't like it, why did he hurt what had that bad man done to him. Why hadn't the funny stick the bad man have make warm pretty lights like mommy and daddy's did. Why had it hurt? Where was mommy and daddy? Why weren't they coming? Why wasn't mommy getting up of the floor, had the bad man hurt her too? _

_Harry found his thought s interrupted as his mommy got up off the floor groaning. Seeing this Harry stopped crying so loudly and started whimpering wanted mommy to pick him up. Which she did but she had a really sad look on her face as she did so; her eyes were watering, and she looked like she was going to collapse any second. But she was alive and looking at Harry, holding him and now she was speaking to him; her voice seemed to come from all around her though instead of from her mouth.; confusing Harry greatly as he watched this memory play out._

"_Oh my little baby I didn't want to leave you so soon. I would curse the fates if I didn't think I'd make things even worse for you. But I know now that those three have a plan made out for you. And to think I had thought that perhaps I had tricked them when I took this mortal form. Ah I guess this is the pride before the fall or something similar to that isn't it? Well at least I know that I have trick those upstarts on Olympus, not that it was honestly hard see how little they watch me now. They certainly have gotten too comfortable on their high horse up there, I'm really going to have to do something about that soon…till then know the earth is called mother earth for a reason my baby and she always watches out for her babies…" Here his mother gave him a look filled with such warmth and caring Harry felt his eyes water. Eyes that widened as he watched the memory continue to play out as his mother's tone went beyond bone chilling as she said her next words._

"_And Albus I know you there and I know just what you have planned but just remember when you least expect it you'll get you just deserts and a mother will get her due; one way or another." Then Harry silently screamed in horror unable to do anything else as a very familiar green light him Lily in the back. Making both Baby Harry, and the Harry viewing this memory watch as Lily seem to crumble to pieces before disappearing altogether._

_Before Harry could even think about the bizarre effect the killing curse had on his mother he heard footsteps, showing the memory wasn't over, and he watches as set of wrinkled old hands came into view; picking him up. Then, and Harry felt an intense hate here, as the face of Albus Dumbledore came into view; eye's twinkling madly as it did._

"_Oh what a perfect little weapon you'll be what with your father's line and whatever your mother's had been. They thought they could hide it, and you from me. But I guess they learning better in Hade's grip now aren't they…though I can't have you remembering this and getting into your silly little head to try to get revenge on me now can I. After all I'm to be your wilder after all. Now hold still and OBLITERATE._

_Age three_

_Harry was miserable he had been so for a while now, his family hated him and really never hesitated to let him now this. Just today in fact, they had given him another chore on top of his already impossible list. A chore that no one would ever expect a three-year-old to be able to do, along with all the other chores he already had. But like picking up all the garbage in the house, like watering the plants, like sweeping the floor and several other of his chores Harry was determined that he would finish weeded the garden; he had to if he wanted to eat tonight. _

_However, it would be easier for Harry to do the weeding if it wasn't so hot, if his body was so sore and if he had been able to eat something in the last couple of days but still Harry was determined to get it done, even if the fear of failing was one of the main reasons he felt so determined to finish his chore. _

_Sweating and feeling really faint, not to mention fearing the how bad the sunburn he had was, Harry reached out a hand to pull out yet another weed; which seemed to be the hundredth Harry had already pulled out. That's when something happened, something Harry would never expected, and something that opened little three-year-old Harry's mind up to all the possibilities._

_What this was that while he was pulling the weed, a particular stubborn one that just didn't seem to want to come up, and wishing with all his mind that all the other weeds were already pulled up so that he could finally be done. That's when the very earth raised up and seem to almost spite out all the other weeds that were still left for Harry to pull out of the ground in front of a wide eyed Harry._

_Seeing this Harry swallowed deeply and began to wonder if he had just done that and if so did that mean he could do similar things? More importantly did this really mean all the weeds were out of the garden, and that he could really get dinner tonight? It would be the first time in a good while he had been able to finish his chores so that he could get dinner._

_Harry was cut off earlier from his celebration of finally being able to eat dinner by the sound of a loud bang, similar to that of a gun, coming from behind him. Causing Harry to spin around in fright to see just what had made that scary sound. Only to come face to face with a strange old looking man pointing a stick at him, shouting:_

"_Obliterate!" _

_Then he blacked out for a second, then all Harry remembered was sitting up being screaming at by both his aunt and Uncle for being a good for nothing freak; after that he had been thrown back into his cupboard and hadn't gotten dinner for another three nights. But all Harry cared about at that moment was the strong feeling he was forgetting something and the even bigger feeling that something important was now missing from him._

_Age __fou__r_

_Harry was hurting, his entire body ached. He couldn't think of one place that didn't work and to make matter worse Harry knew he had a fever; one that was currently making him feel really dizzy. Harry knew that even though he was really sick and badly injured that his so called family wouldn't let him get away with not doing his chores. If anything they would pile more on him knowing how awful he felt._

_Knowing this Harry wished that there was something he could do to make himself feel better, in fact Harry began to focus all his attention on this wish, imagining like it was like a mother's kiss. It was while picturing this that Harry felt a warm comforting feeling building up in what he now knew was the center of his magical core. _

_Feeling this warmth Harry was actually frightened at first, despite how wonderful it actually felt; having never in his memory ever felt something similar. Or at least he was frightened until he noticed just what the warmth was doing. It was actually healing him from all the injuries and current sickness he was feeling; it was amazing. Seeing this Harry couldn't help but wonder just how it was healing and if perhaps he could get the warmth to do it again at a later date after one of his uncle's punishment; or even heal someone else._

_Harry was so lost in thought, and amazing by the fact that the warmth had literally healed all of his injuries he didn't notice to loud commotion that was going on right outside his cupboard. At least he didn't notice it until his cupboard door slammed open and his uncle was pulling him out by his hair with an angry snarl on his face. Before throwing him at the feet of an old, really funny looking, man; who seemed to look really disappointed at him as he pointed a stick at him._

_Seeing this Harry got the gut feeling that he needed to get away quick and that the old man, and his stick, were a danger to him. Having learned to listen to his gut instinct Harry got up and attempted to run away from the old man. But he had forgotten his uncle was right behind him as he did so, and didn't see the fist flying at his face as he tried to get away from the old man. Or he didn't see the fist until it hit him and caused him to land dazed in front of the very man he had been trying to escape from; who quickly sprang into action and Harry found himself unable to move an inch. _

_The next thing Harry knew was the was standing on his feet in his angry uncle grasp, unable to remember just when he had gotten out of the cupboard. Only known that he had somehow earned another really painful punishment from his uncle and that he suddenly felt a lot colder than he could ever remember being. _

_Age four_

_Harry was terrified his uncle had come home absolutely drunk. He had done this before numerous times but the times before his Aunt had been home when he got here. But this time his Aunt has seen fit to take Dudley and take him out to eat just before his Uncle Vernon had come home; know there was no one there to tell his Uncle to stop or that he was going too far. Harry knew this was going to be bad for him, and as his uncle slowly stumbled over to him Harry debated rather to run or not; even if running usually made the punishment worse, it may be safe right?_

_As it turns out Harry didn't even have time to run because, a lot faster than you would think for a man of his uncle size and weight, Vernon was on Harry just hitting him as hard as he could screaming out how it was all his fault, how the freak had made it all happen and now how the freak was going to pay. Harry couldn't even scream as his uncle had punched him first in the back knocking all the air out of him and every time he even attempted to breath another hard hit from his uncle hit him._

_Harry wasn't sure how long his uncle had been raining hits down on him but he did know he was on the verge of blacking out from both pain and blood lose, he also knew he had heard several of his bone brake. But currently Harry was to afraid to let himself black out, too afraid to even close his eyes because he wasn't sure that he would wake up if he did. That is when he heard a knocking at the door and after one last kick, which hit Harry hard in the head, Vernon went to answer to door. Sadly, Harry wasn't able to see just who was at the door because that last kick in the head was too much for Harry's poor abused body to take and he blacked out; even as he fought all his might against doing so._

_Age five_

_As he got older things got worse and worse for him at his so called family house; not that it had really been any good to start off with. But Harry found himself being punished more often and much Harsh as he got older. Why he still couldn't figure it out. Because it never really mattered what he did. He could get all his chores done, as numerous as they were, and he could get punished or accused of doing something freakish to have finished them as quickly as he did. Or he could not finish them and be beaten for being a lazy sod who took advantage of his caring aunt and hardworking uncle who were kind enough to put a roof over his head; their words not his. _

_Nothing he did was right, or perhaps it was normal, in the eyes of his oh so loving family. Be it chore, the way he looked, the way the neighbors say him, or his grades. Currently Harry was in trouble for the last one, his grade. Now they weren't bad like you would except a child to be punished for no his grades were exceptional, high; the school had even brought up the idea to move him up a grade or two so he could actually be challenge with what he did. This was why Harry was currently being punished._

_Or to be more precise he was being punished for out shining his cousin, and making his cousin look slow. Apparently Harry wasn't ever supposed to be able to do anything better than their son, and they were determined to drive the lesson into Harry's head one way or another. Which was why Harry found himself where he currently was, which was in the basement of his 'home' being taught better by his uncle. And by taught I meant that currently Harry found himself being repeatedly whipped by his uncle as his uncle screamed at him for using his freakiness to make his son look bad and for daring to cheat. As this happened Harry had to bite his tongue so he didn't respond sarcastically to what his uncle was saying like he so desperately wanted to_

_Vernon was interrupted from whipping Harry's further, and Harry found a distraction to keep him from mouth off, when his Aunt Petunia came down to the basement looking as smug as she could as she did so; as well as a little horrified and disgusted for some reason. Harry found out, or really figured out, why she had that look on her face when a little after she came down an old look man in what Harry thought as the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen, come down the stair behind her._

_Seeing this old mad Harry was about to snarl out something sarcastic and biting at his Aunt wondering, and highly terrified of what she had planned for him, fearing for the worst. But before he could do this, much to Harry confusion the man pulled out a polished stick and pointed it directly between his eyes. Then there was flash of light followed by another and Harry found himself blacking out_

_Sadly, Harry found the offer to move up I school removed and even strange found himself struggling with things that once came so easy for him; the disgusted looks he now got directed at him by the teachers that were meant to help him did assist him really didn't help that much either._

_Age five_

_Harry flinched back and put an arm above his head to give himself at least a little protection from the blows of his uncle's belt; not that it really helped that much. In fact, all it did was leave a bloody gash on his arm where the belt had hit it and earned him a hard kick in his ribs from his uncle for attempting to stop him. Feeling more than seeing this Harry bit his lip to stop his cry of pain. An action that seemed to really anger his uncle more so then he already was because instead of hitting him again with the belt Harry's uncle wrapped said belt around his hands and brought the middle around Harry's throat and started choking Harry instead._

_Panicking at his uncle's actions and choking in the little air he managed to get in Harry began clawing his uncle's hands; no caring if he would get punished for said actions later as he did so. All he knew was that he needed air and he needed air now. To do that he need his uncle to be off him right now! At that last thought and with desperation coating his every action Harry felt something burst out of him. Something that hit his uncle and caused him to go flying off him and into, as well as through, the nearest wall; knocking him out as it did so._

_Eyes wide and utterly terrified, but at the same time not bringing himself to care much now as he breathed in deeply doing his much to get as much oxygen as he could in to his body, Harry almost didn't hear the popping sound coming from outside the house, and he nearly missed the door opening; despite the fact it had been bolted shut. _

_But Harry had heard this, but because of the state he was in and the injures his body had he wasn't fast enough to move out of the way and found himself completely paralyzed for reason unknown to him as an old mad, who looked like he should be in an insane asylum walked over to him; a stick firmly in his grip pointed at him. And even though Harry was paralyzed this didn't stop him from hearing what the insane man had to say, and what hear heard had Harry both chilled, horrified and utterly confused _

"_Why must this continue to happen, why can't this family deal with one small child. Am I asking too much of them, haven't I given them enough imbursements to make it so they want to do a good job? Well at least this way I can make sure the boy is turning out how I want can't I? Though who would have thought it would take this much work and I would need to do so many block. Well I do suppose it is all for the greater good isn't it. Now let's see OBLITERATE!_

_Age six_

_Harry was in his cupboard once again being forced to stay in there without dinner and after a small punishment form his uncle for doing something they considered freaky. But at least this time Harry could agree with them, in the smallest since. Appearing on the roof like he had done when he had been running from his cousin was in no way normal. It was almost like those abilities you see in the stories the school library had. Could that mean Harry had powers of some sort? Maybe that was why his family didn't like him because they didn't have powers like he did? Were they afraid of him or was jealous or where they just that much obsessed with being absolutely normal? Harry was betting on the last one of those choices._

_Still if he did have some kind of super power that would be cool, to be able to teleport where every he wanted sounded like it would be an amazing power to have. But what if it wasn't the only power he had. I mean weird things seemed to happen to him all the time what if those hadn't been freak coincidental like Harry had first thought but incidents where his powers had lashed out? The potential there was amazing, the chance to have powers like that made Harry made fire up with all the possibilities. It made him really determined to study and find out just what all he could do._

_But first Harry had to go answer the door because someone was knocking on it repeatedly and his Uncle had just slammed open his door screaming at him to go get the door; even though it would have been just that much easier for him to get the door then it was him. SO after he answered the door he would work on his powers, then he'd make his family regret hurting him as much as they did._

_After opening the door, after these thoughts, all Harry knew was darkness._

_Age eight_

_Harry had had enough. He had overheard a conversation from one of the teachers at the school in their conference room about an abuse case over in the next school and how the child in question, with the help of a teacher, had called the authorities on her parents; getting out of their custody while doing so. _

_Harry wanted to do the same thing, so he had started to research all he could about child protection laws and gather prove about his family was treating him; making sure to include pictures and written statements on how those injuries had been received. Harry really was doing everything his power to prove that his aunt and uncle were completely unfit guardians for him. He was sure he had a pretty good case against them too. Now if only that strange tingling feeing he keep getting everything he even thought about calling the police against them would go way._

_Sadly, the feeling didn't go away and only grew more intense and Harry gather more and more information, as he made a pretty much perfect case against his relatives. The tingling only grew strong and stronger until it was an almost paralyzing electric feel then a tingling feeling. But still Harry would not stop; he had to get away from them and no feeling, painful or otherwise would stop him. At least that was Harry's thoughts as something hit him from behind then all he knew was darkness. And when he woke up he would find himself in an empty library with nothing around him wondering just what he was doing and why he felt a fierce need to stay away from anything law related._

_Age eight_

_Harry was running from Dudley and his gang, they were playing Harry hunting again. Only this time they had decided to hunt him down with big stick, in the guise of being swords, and each one of them were planning on hitting him repeatedly with them when they caught him; if they caught him. Which was why Harry needed to keep on running, which was why he couldn't let them catch him, even they were starting to catch up on him due to the fact Harry slowly starting to slow down due to fact he was starting to get exhausted._

_Feeling this and seeing the other catch up with him Harry really began to panic. He was already sore and injured from the last time he had been caught, not to mention with the punishments his oh so caring uncle still rained down on him, he couldn't avoid to be caught again so soon; he just couldn't no matter what._

_These thoughts were the focus of his mind as Harry quickly turned a corner of the street and began to head towards the woods where he knew the group behind him would have a much more difficult time catching him; seeing as they weren't as home in the woods as he was._

_Grinning slightly Harry made it to the woods, still focusing on the fact he had to get away, now with the added thought how he wished he could be an animal like the ones he was rushing past. So he could always stay in the safety of the woods and away from his so called family._

_Harry as soon as this last thought came out, felt a strange almost painful tugging in his gut before he found himself falling on all fours; stumbling and rolling around as he did so. Wondering just why this happened, when he was usually so sure footed, as well as wondering what the tugging on his gut could mean, Harry reached out with his hands to left himself up. _

_Only to bit back a scream when he noticed that his arm, no his entire body had changed, what was he going to do now? If he when home now with all these changed, his family would surely kill him for being more a freak than normal. How…Harry's thoughts were interrupted as foots step tore through the woods around him; it seemed his cousin and his gang had finally caught up with him. Seeing this Harry flinched bac ready for them to scream and hit him, only to be confused when his cousin angrily spat out._

"_Damn we must have missed him, there that fox here. Come on let's go the freak couldn't have gotten too far, we'll catching!" before taking off in a run, stick raised high in the air above him, in the opposite direction he was in; is gang of merry followers right behind him as he did so._

_Seeing this Harry felt like falling to the ground in disbelieve, he hadn't transformed into some kind of Harry creature but a fox of some sort, a fox his cousin had just ran past like it was nothing…. a fox that could very easily live in this forest a get no attention from anyone._

_This last thought had Harry perking up and excite he finally had a way to get away from his family, a chance to finally be free. Now all he had to do was find a safe place to stay. That thought in mind Harry turned around ready to head deeper into the forest, only to walk right in to a bright beam of light and greet darkness like it was an old friend._

_Age nine_

_Harry was currently looking for shelter, he had gone to school three days ago and had decide to not return to the hell hole that he was forced to call his home. He knew that running away blindly like he had just done wasn't smart in the least bit. But after what had happened to him the night before, and after everything he had been put through by his so called family he was like a damn had burst and he just couldn't stay there any longer; even if it was to plan a better escape plan. _

_So he saw his chance and took it, and honestly Harry wasn't regarding his reckless run for freedom in the least bit. He had more food then he normal had under his uncle's house, he wasn't hit for any and every small thing, and he wasn't worked to the ground until his body literally felt as if it would collapse underneath him; it was pretty good. _

_Sure, he didn't have a roof over his head, or extra clothes to change into, and it was getting pretty cold but at the same time Harry had never been as free as he currently was and he absolutely loved it. He was determined to let none take that freedom from him. _

_Harry was jerked from his thoughts when he heard the sound of Gun fire, or at least he thought it was gun fire. Hearing this Harry grabbed the blade he had attached to his side, having found it last night and wanting some form of protection, before spinning around and facing where the sound had come from; hoping he really wasn't bringing a knife to a gun fight as he did so. _

_What he saw when he did this was, what he thought was a deranged man point a stick at him; glaring at him with icy cold eyes. Seeing this Harry swallowed before lifting up his knife he wasn't going to do anything without a fight, if the old man wanted a to hurt him he'd have really fight for it. Harry's defiance seemed to anger the man even further then he already was because it was, while nearly spitting in rage, that the man began to speak; getting every instinct Harry had to scream run as he did so._

"_Do you realize how difficult it is to track you down when you refuse to stay in one place for more than an hour! Do you realize the trouble I've had trying to find you for the last two days? And here I find you standing not four feet from the entrance to Diagon Alley! How did you find it! What do you know! No Matter I'll fix all of this up in just a minute, maybe add a couple of potion and spells to it while I'm at it." _

_Hearing this, and wanting nothing to do with the man or the 'potions' and 'spells' he was speaking about Harry took a step back so he could get a good running start from the obviously insane man only to hit by something the very second he tried this. Cursing and clutching his dagger tightly Harry felling to darkness; wondering why this felt so familiar as he did so._

_Age nine_

_Harry was so hungry he hadn't eaten in at least a week and he felt as if he was going to pass out from hunger at any moment. His entire body was shaking and his stomach had long since even up in informing him that it need nourishment. _

_Currently Harry was outside yet again working in the heat with sun beating down on him pulling out the weeds in his 'Aunt's' garden, which was more like his garden seeing as he did all the work in it. While his 'family' was inside in the nice air conditioned house, eating that the food his 'Aunt' had just forced him to make; watching carefully to make sure none of his freaky little finger stole even the smallest bit. Despite the fact his Aunt knew for a fact that he was currently slowly starving to death._

_Thinking of them eating Harry clutched his empty stomach in pain, he wanted to eat to. But noo, because he failed to do all his chores for the day once again he had been forbidden to eat anything for another whole week. Despite the fact that the whole reason he hadn't been able to finish his chores was because his body was protesting the lack of food it had compared to the amount of work it had to do.  
Right now, Harry felt like he would do pretty much anything for just a bit to eat, be it stale bread even. Oh but what he would do for an apple or even a peach; those were his favorite and he was almost never able to have one. Harry could literally picture the sweet fruit in his hand, the soft skin of the peach under his lips, and the rich juiciness of the fruit as he finally bit into it. _

_The loud rumbling of his stomach, unable to take the mental imagine any more, woke Harry from his day dream and caused him to open eyes he hadn't even been aware he had closed. Only to be completely shock about what he saw the minute he opened his eyes back up. _

_Because there in front of him, was a small dwarf peach tree that was maybe five feet high, loaded with the most delicious looking Peaches Harry had ever seen. Seeing this Harry couldn't stop himself from reaching out a pulling one of these amazing looking fruits off the tree and taking a deep bite off of it; finally putting something in his stomach. However just has he took this bit Harry felt something hit him in the back of his head, then once more blackness followed_

_Age nine_

_Harry was terrified he had no idea what to do, what was going to happen to him now, or where he was for that matter. All he knew was that his uncle had finally carried out with the treat he had been making for a while now and sold him off to some stranger; who had shoved him in the back of some truck after he had given his uncle some money._

_Harry had never thought his uncle would have to guts to sell him off like he did, and honestly he hadn't been given any warning that it was going to happen so he could do so preplanning as what to do if he did do so. So now Harry was stuck until he could come up with a plan as to what to do. But before he could make a plan he needed to find out just where he was going, what was going to happen, and more importantly get out of the chains he had been shoved into the very second he was thrown in the truck. Now if only he knew how to pick these types of locks._

_Harry was stopped from further examine the locks that were on him when the truck he was in pulled to a sudden stop causing him to go flying forward and hit his head hard on some metal in front of him; nearly knocking him out cold as he did so. But fighting Harry managed to stay conscious long enough for the door to open and hear a rather creepy old male voice mutter out._

"_tempted to let you stay here, imagine what you could learn…but then there a chance…no I can't let that happen." Then Harry unable to take it any more finally slipped in to unconsciousness._

_Age ten_

_Harry was currently running for his life, running from what looked to be the meanest looking dog he had ever seen. Or it would have been a dog if dogs had fire for eyes, teeth the size of daggers and where generally the size of a large lion that is. But still whatever it was Harry wasn't sticking around long enough to find out. After all, that thing looked like it was trying to eat him and Harry was in no way sticking around to find out if that was true or not._

_So with that in mind Harry kicked it into high gear and continued to run for his life, dodging past people and noticing with some confusion that they didn't even seem to notice the large monster chasing after him; if the lack of screaming meant anything._

_But at the moment, honestly, Harry couldn't bring himself to care about the fact that no one, besides him that is, seemed to notice the creature chasing him. All he cared about was getting away from it. That is that was all he cared about until he heard the sound of a twang and then a thud of something hitting behind him. _

_Scared as to just what that sound could mean Harry risked a look back, only to nearly stumble on his feet at what he saw. The monster that was, or had been chasing, him now had an Arrow right through his head, and was turning into golden sand; making Harry all that much mores scared about what this could mean. Suddenly there was a voice just right beside him causing Harry to jump slightly and turn quickly to face just who was speaking to him. Which turned out to be a young teen, about maybe seventeen, with blonde hair, blue eyes and was carrying a bow; which must be where the arrow that had killed the beast that had been chasing him._

"_Look kid I don't know whose child you are but I do know that hell hound was chasing you because you're a demigod, a child of a god. Now we just need to get you to the camp where you'll be save and…. LOOK OUT KID" Then all Harry knew was darkness once more._

_Age eleven_

_Harry was both confused and terrified all at once; along with a bunch of other emotions he really could explain or understand. Confused because he just gotten a letter, something he had never really gotten before, and it was from someone, or was it somewhere, he had never heard of before. Afraid because of how his 'family' was reacting to the letter, at first they had seemed rather frightened about the letter, now his uncle seemed to have moved past the fear into rage._

_Something he did often and took out on Harry often hence why Harry was so terrified; especially considering just how furious his uncle currently seemed to be. Harry seeing this and knowing just how often he was on the receiving end of this temper flinched slightly and tried to silently creep back up the stairs to his new room._

_But it seemed that his small movements caused his uncle to zero in on him and then with a roar of pure rage threw himself at Harry using all his weight to slam Harry down on the floor. Where he then proceeded to hit Harry repeatedly as hard as he could; not stopping when his fist started to get covered in blood, not stopping when his wife, Harry Aunt, started pulling on him attempting to get him away from Harry, whispering about how they could be watching, and not stopping when Harry started choking on his blood. Harry as he blacked out couldn't help but wonder if this was how it was going to end, death because of letter?_

_Age eleven_

_Harry was not having a good time, he rarely was, but right now it seemed to be a little worse than normal. Since that letter had arrived his family had pretty much freaked out about it, his uncle even seemed to be wary about even being close to him; not that Harry was complaining about that._

_But things had taken a rather strange turn for the weird and now it seemed like his uncle was attempting to run from the letters that were coming for him. Currently they were on a boat heading to a small shack in the middle of the ocean. Harry literally had to be forced on the boat and he really didn't like the looks his uncle was giving him as he looked out at the stormy sea around him._

_It seemed that Harry had a reason not to like the looks his uncle was giving him. Because as soon as Harry turned his attention away from his uncle, and as soon as they were far enough from the shore that they really couldn't been seeing, Vernon picked the kicking Harry up and threw him overboard. Harry as he landed in the sea, kicking and scream, saw the sadistic pleased look as his head was pulled underwater by the wild waves._

_As the rough ocean waves pulled him further and further down Harry could only wish he knew how to swim and wonder why he seemed to be pulled down sinking like a rock instead of floating slightly like most people do. Then it got too much and Harry felt himself slip into unconsciousness; mentally cursing his uncle the whole way and swearing to come back to haunt him._

_Age eleven_

_Harry found himself in a nasty mix of emotions, mainly disappointment. You see up till now Harry had really felt like Hogwarts was his home. That the people here, at least for the most part, could be trusted; far more than his so called family. That they, again for the most part, wouldn't try to harm him. But one small mistake was all it had taken for that all to be ripped from him. _

_He had tried to help his first friend in the wizarding world, Hagrid, get the dragon he hatched to a save place so that he wouldn't get arrested for it, and so the dragon itself wouldn't burn down the school she called home. Only on the way back down, after they had taken care of the dragon, they had been caught and lost Gryffindor over one hundred and fifty points. Since then Harry had found his stay at Hogwarts a lot less warm and inviting then it had once been._

_So far his homework had been stolen and ripped to shreds, he had been tripped, knocked over and pranked repeatedly; worst yet this was all done in front of the eyes of the teachers. Knowing just what the students got away with in front of the teachers he really dreaded to see what they would do when they weren't there. Which is why he had attempted to stay around the teacher's view. Unfortunately, he had managed to do so now and was currently alone with a group of six and seventh year Gryffindor boy's; in short Harry knew he was in for a world of trouble._

_This was instantly proven correct, when before he could even attempt to defend himself Harry's wand was completely knocked out of his hands and he found himself stunned by several different spells at once. Leaving him completely vulnerable and unable to fight off all the spells that were currently holding him; despite how hard he attempted to do so. _

_The six and seventh years seeing this, and seeing the fight in Harry's eyes as he tired his hardest to fight all the spell that were currently on him all laughed at the struggling first year; and it wasn't very pleasant laughter either. Hearing this laughter, and how it sounded so similar to Dudley and his gang when they finally managed to catch him the times they play Harry hunting, shuddered slight; this wasn't going to be pleasant in the least bit._

_Again Harry's thought were proven correct when instead of cursing him, like Harry had thought the seventh year would have done, he gave the unmoving Harry a swift kick in the ribs; causing Harry to cry out lightly at the sudden unexpected attack. But apparently he didn't cry out loudly enough, or show enough pain, to satisfy the group above him; if anything his lack of real response angered them even more than they already were._

_Which was why Harry found himself being hit with kick after kick along with several punched by those who weren't afraid to get their hands dirty. On top of this they also started throwing the curses Harry had been expecting at first. _

_Harry wasn't how sure he laid there unable move, taking all of the punishment that the six and seventh years rained down on him. But what he did know what that by the time they were done, spitting on him as they left, he was dangerously close to blacking out. _

_However, before he did this Harry heard footsteps approaching him, causing him to flitch slightly at the thought they weren't done with him and were coming back to 'punish' him more. But the sight of the outlandish robs, only one person would wear, had Harry sighing in relieve; Dumbledore would fix this. As he thought this Harry finally gave into the darkness he had been fighting against, believing as he did so that his attackers would be punished and a similar attack wouldn't happen again. Having no idea how very wrong he was._

_Age eleven_

_Harry was exhausted and feeling as if he was about to pass out at any moment. At the same time Harry got the feeling that he should be rather horrified about the fact his touch had burned a man alive. But currently couldn't bring himself to feel that, all he could feel at the moment was, exhaustion, relief that he was still alive, and a feeling a victory that he had managed to save the sorceress stone. _

_Speaking of the stone, Harry still had it in his hands and had no idea as what to do with it, did he give it to its rightful owners or did he give it back to Dumbledore? Think on this Harry turned so he was facing the stone, as if looking at it would grant him the answer he wanted. Only to stare in open mouth horror at what he saw once he did this._

_Because the in his hand wasn't the sorceresses stone, at least not all of it, and the rest looked to be being absorbed into the hand that was holding; along with the rest of it. Leaving Harry feeling horrified as to what this could mean. Wondering just why it was happening and what the effect of it happening could be. That is Harry was feeling all of this before a red light filled his vison and, along with the exhaustion he was still feeling, Harry completely blacked out; face still faced toward the hand that had now completely absorbed the stone it had been holding._

_Age twelve _

_Harry was scowling as he signed another fan letter for Lockheart, wondering just why he had been assigned to this…. well idiot for his detention and wondering why he couldn't have just been assigned to Snape, with his cauldron that needed scrubbing; it would have been much preferable the doing what he currently was. Seriously how pointless was this, it wasn't like he was actually learning anything from this. At least with Snape's detention he learned how not to put potions together and the consequences of doing so._

_Harry was grumbling and irritated enough that he didn't notice that Lockheart had moved from his desk and was now standing behind him. At least he didn't notice until the man was right behind him and reached up to stroke his head. This is when he felt the man's breath on his neck and quickly turned around before the man's hand could touch his head._

_As he did this Harry found himself face to, to close, face with Lockheart. Seeing this, and seeing the startled face of the so called professor. Seeing this Harry didn't hold back his glare at the fake as he asked the man just what he thought he was doing, his tone actually making the man it was directed at pale a little before he answered; trying to sound confident as he did so._

"_I... I was just going to run my hand through your hair. I mean you're just so beautiful and I wanted to show you that." This said the man leaned forward as if he was going lay a kiss on the now horrified Harry's lips. Only to meet lip to fist as Harry punched him as hard as he could before he could do this. Before leaping out of the seat he was in and rushing towards the door; trying his hardest to get away from Lockheart as he did so._

_But as he reached the door, swearing to tell the headmaster what had just happened just in case Lockheart had tried the same or worst with someone else. He found that the headmaster was already at the door, wand already out. Then Harry saw a flash of red, and then as he blacked out Harry heard a thud behind him; as if someone else had also been knocked out._

_Age twelve_

_Harry was jumpy, twitchy and looking for an attack at every corner. But at the moment Harry really felt like he had a reason to be because of everything that had happened recently. What with the chamber of secrets being opened, everyone finding out he could speak to snakes, and worst yet everyone blaming him for the chamber of secrets being opened. _

_Because of this Harry stay at Hogwarts had gotten a lot colder and he found himself constantly dodging pranks, and doing his best to ignore bother the spiteful rumors going around as well as the chilling glares that were now being directed at him._

_A lot of which had just gotten worse since the latest attack, an attack where he was once again found at the scene of the crime; worst yet a ghost, the Gryffindor Ghost, Nick the nearly headless ghost, at been one of the ones that had been attacked. Making a nearly all of the Gryffindor's enrages seeing as a majority of them saw it as a direct attack again the house of Gryffindor as a whole._

_Because of just how cold his house mate had been to him recently, along with the near murderous glare he was getting from the other house, the majority of which were surprisingly from Hufflepuff, Harry was extremely cautious of being alone. Unfortunately, since the incident in the so called dueling club he found himself being alone quite often seeing as neither Ron or Hermione seemed to around him; at all. Making Harry all the more depressed about everything that was going on; as well as questioning if the two were really his friends if they turned on him so easily like they had._

_A sharp pain of something slamming hard into his unprotected back, as he had dropped his constant watch as he got lost in thought, brought Harry back to reality. The reality of the fact he had just been cursed from behind and was now sprawled all over the floor. _

_Angered, as well as embarrassed, by this Harry quickly jumped up and spun around to see just who had been cowardly enough to attack him from behind. Only to give a slight cry of horror and stare in disbelieve when he saw just who it was. His supposed best friends Ron and Hermione. Seeing this Harry swallowed heavily and gave a betrayed look to the two. _

_A look that only grew worse as the tow, instead of looking even slightly apologetic only smirked at him. Before shooting another spell at him this time stunning him, leaving him open for any other attack. An Attack that come and only got worse as several different students, from all the hose, came around the corner; apparently this had all been set up. And as they all began to rain down their wrath on Harry, and as Harry, unable to defeat himself, slowly began to black at all he could think was: 'well, at least I got the answer if they were truly my friends.'_

_Age thirteen_

_Harry was feeling rather confused at the moment, currently he was alone in the Gryffindor common room, wondering just why he had chosen the classes he was in. When last year he had been completely sure about choosing Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and, had wanted nothing to do with Division. Did his friendship with Ron matter that much that he would change what he had been so sure about? He hadn't thought so before but now looking back on it he had allowed it to right?_

_Harry was distracted from his thoughts, about his classes and why he had suddenly decided to change them, when he saw something that was surely to work of magic. It was Hermione, which wasn't magic itself unless you saw the second one that had just appeared next to her. Seeing this Harry couldn't stop himself from staring open mouth at the two, who didn't seem to notice him; at least not yet._

_Seeing that both them were clutching something in their hands, something that looked like a small hour glass Harry got the feeling that, that was why there was currently two Hermione's and give the fact it was an hourglass it was most likely something that dealt with time. At least that was what Harry could figure; but given the logic a lot of wizards seemed to have it could be something totally different; like something to do with color or something similar to that._

_Curiosity growing to strong Harry got up to ask Hermione about her new necklace, only to find that Hermione up on seeing the fact he was there, and could see there was currently two of her gasped loudly before pointing her wand at Harry. Then before Harry could ask just what she was doing he was hit with a bright blue light and everything around him went dark._

_Age thirteen by SS_

_Harry couldn't remember a time he was happier than he currently was. He finally had someone who he could call family, and someone who would happily call him family in return. He couldn't ever remember having a time he could actually do that; he could never recall ever wanted to call someone his family. Best yet he had just been able to make sure that this family member was free, and had done so despite all the others attempt to make it otherwise; including one Severus Snape a teacher who should be anything but a teacher._

_Speaking of which Harry could see Severus Snape, storming down the hallway now a furious glare on his face as he did so. Obviously not happy in the least bit that Sirius Black managed once more to escape and on top of that he had been made to look like a mad man in front of the Minister of magic. Harry seeing this look, and knowing just how dangerous the potion Professor could be, decided that it would be best if he left and wasn't alone with said professor. Unfortunately, he didn't move out of the way fast enough and he still had a faint smile on his face from the earlier joy he had been feeling._

_Because before Harry even knew what was going on he found himself flying into the air and slamming into the opposite wall. Groaning slightly Harry attempted to get back up only to picked up and slammed into the same while again; this time by hands instead of a curse. _

_The last hit to the wall literally knocked the breath out of Harry, and caused him to squeeze his eyes tight in pain, only to slowly open and see himself staring it to the furious eyes of one Severus Snape. It seemed he thought Harry was bragging and out right flaunting the fact he had helped Sirius Black get free of was Severus thought was rightful justice and showed Harry just what he thought about that; with a serious of curses and physically attacks that lasted until Harry was no longer conscious and then some._

_Age fourteen _

_Groaning and finally giving up on actually getting some sleep tonight, after hours of tossing and turning just trying to get so sleep, Harry threw the blankets off himself and as silently as he could slowly tiptoed out of Ron's room. Then just as quietly walking towards the kitchen thinking that maybe getting a glass of water, or something like that, would help him._

_As Harry neared the stairs that lead to the kitchen, still taking care to be as quite as he could so not to wake anyone up seeing as it was already late, he passed by Ginny's room; which strangely enough still had the lights on. Seeing this Harry couldn't help feel curious, and was sure his agimaus form was some form of feline, as he slowly slinked his way over to the door to see just what was going on._

_Once he got there Harry had to pause before he actually reached the door as he heard the two girls, Ginny and Hermione, talking and giggling inside the room. Normally Harry would have most likely turned around left, and went to get his glass of water, to give the two girls some sense of privacy. But then he heard Ginny say his name and couldn't help but listen in for more. What he heard once he did this left Harry utterly horrified and shaking his head in denial._

_Apparently, a whole lot of his life had been planned out, hell was still being planned out and not a lot of it looked like it be any good for Harry. In fact, if they way they were speaking, giggling about even, is sounded like Harry would be trapped in his own mind while his body, and it's magic, was pretty much a slave to their desires. _

_Not if he had anything to say about it, this wouldn't happen, he wouldn't let it. But first he needed to escape from here without anyone knowing. Thinking this Harry quickly turned around, still trying to remain as noiseless as possible as he did so. Only to run right in to the tip of Molly Weasley's wand, which already looked to be in midspell. Seeing this and seeing he was actually too close to dodge the spell that was already coming his way Harry could only thing. Oh fuck._

_Age fourteen_

_Harry was nervous, he had finally accepted what he had been denying for over a year now, he was gay or at least bisexual and was attracted to one Charlie Weasley; but then again how couldn't he be attract to that man. _

_Blushing slightly at this Harry was able to admit this to himself, and even said it aloud to himself to hear it said. But at the same time he wasn't sure he would be able to tell anyone else. At least not right now he didn't know if the wizarding world accepting things like that, or if they were more like is so called family. _

_Though given how the majority of the wizarding world reacted to things that were different it would most likely be best if he did keep it hidden at least for now. Knowing this Harry nodded his head and was about to turn in for bed, and perhaps think more on this in the morning. Only to freeze when he felt a wand pointed at the back of his head. Followed by a bright yellow light as everything around him went dark._

_Age fourteen_

_Harry wasn't sure if he was being utterly paranoid or if it was something else. But none the less Harry got the feeling that he had been in a situation like this several times before and it never really ended well for him. Why he felt like this Harry wasn't completely sure about but he knew it was making him as jumpy as ever._

_What was going on his was once again alone, walking down what seemed to be an empty hallway. Being ignored or spat on, sometimes quite literally, by his so called best friends, and those that thought he had cheated to get his name in the Goblet of fire; taking Cedric right full place as Hogwarts's only champion. _

_Maybe this negative reaction, despite the fact he swore he didn't put his name in the goblet of fire, was why he was so tense. It wasn't like anything really bad happened to him while he was at Hogwarts…oh who was Harry trying to kid, if it could go bad it would for him with his luck. But still why did he feel so jumpy around the teens of Hogwarts it wasn't like they had every hurt him right?_

_Then as if to prove Harry wrong about this, and proving Harry did have a reason to feel so suspicious, a group of Huffelpuffs stepped out from behind the nearest corner, while a group of Gryffindor's, which were being led by Ron, stepped out from behind him; trapping Harry in-between the two groups. Seeing this Harry swallowed heavily and brought out his wand ready to defend himself even if the odds seemed to be impossible._

_But it was like bringing out his wand was a signal for them all to attack him because as soon as Harry's wand was insight of the others they all started throwing spells at Harry. Harry was able to deflect several of the spells and even managed to get a few more fired off at the ones who were trying to curse him, Ron being one of the first one to go do the Harry enjoyment, but all to soon Harry found himself backed into a corner and overwhelmed by the sheer number of people shooting spells at him. _

_Overpowered Harry found his wand flying out of his hand as he went flying and hit the wall behind him hard. Then before he could catch back his breath, which had been completely knocked out of him from the amount of force he had hit the wall with, Harry found himself literally tied up with what looked to be a thick rope that seemed to melt into to floor pinning his entire body there. A rope that no matter how hard he fought or strained against Harry couldn't even get his body to budge an inch._

_Knowing now he was completely defenseless Harry clenched his jaw before looking up at his attacker, attacker who now seeing he wasn't able to defend himself looked ready to pounce. Seeing this Harry opened his mouth to at least curse them out, not letting them know just how terrified he was, only to go wide eyed as a similar rope gaged him making it so he couldn't make a sound. _

_Knowing now that he was truly helpless and at the mercy of a group that wasn't going to show him any mercy Harry felt a whole new level of terror and tried to call on his magic to help him. Only to lose concentration as one of the Huffelpuffs kicked him hard in his face; causing his head to snap back and hit the ground below it hard enough to leave spots forming in Harry eyes._

_It was as if this kick was the signal to let loose because all to soon Harry found himself under a barrage of attack, both physically and magical. Throughout this Harry tried his best to keep his focus on gathering his magic to defend himself with; or escape with. However, the continue attacks made Harry attempt to gather his magic rather unsuccessfully and destructive as Harry quickly found out when his magic lashed out throwing everyone attacking him back; harshly. _

_Then as Harry began to black out, from a combination of the pain from all the injuries he had and the major drain of magic he had just used, he heard the sounds of footsteps heading in his direction and saw a pair of rather flamboyant robes letting Harry know just who had found him. Hopefully the headmaster would be able to help him._

_Age fifteen _

_Harry was in a bind and he didn't know what to do. You see Ginny Weasley, his best friend's little sister, had just admitted that she liked him, and wanted to date him, aloud in front of Ron and Hermione. Now it wasn't the fact that she did this in front of her brother and Hermione that left him questioning what to do, this just made him glade that she didn't decide to do her confession in the common room in front of the all the Gryffindor's._

_Now what left Harry perplexed was how he was supposed to tell the girl who just loudly proclaimed that she liked him that he didn't see her in that light that if anything he say he as Ron's little sister and not much more than that. He didn't see that going over well, especially if you consider the fact that Ginny was known for her temper; a temper her whole family seemed to share. _

_Taking a deep breath and deciding that it would to be honest instead of starting a lie he would eventual either get caught or trapped in, and told Ginny; with both Ron and Hermione listening in closely as he did so._

"_I'm sorry Ginny I don't…. I can't see you in that light. I mean I can see that you are a very pretty girl but to me you're like a sister and I can't picture that ever changing. I'm really sorry for that." The reaction this got wasn't one that Harry could ever expect nor was it one he was ready for. Because before he could get his head up from the slightly bowed position it had taken while he was talking to Ginny. He found himself slugged a crossed the face and then had three wands pointed at his face as he laid flat on his back. Each wand glowing as a spell was fired out of it. And before the spells hit him, and caused him to black out, he heard Ginny almost mocking voice say._

"_No, I'm sorry Harry, I'm just not willing to accept that answer. Hope you don't mind if I take things into my own hands now do you?"_

_Age fifteen_

_Harry head was throbbing in pain, in fact, if felt as if his entire body was currently throbbing in pain. He was once more in Snape's office trying and failing to learn to shield him mind. Not that Snape was a big help there screaming at him to shield his mind, not actually telling him how he was supposed to do this, before attacking him over and over again. Even worse each time Harry failed to shield his mind Snape didn't even bother to tell him just what he did wrong just screaming at him for doing it wrong and to do it right before attacking him again. This went on a rinse and repeat cycle all night long. _

_Or at least it had, but the last time Snape had done this Harry had been able to block him, having felt the attack coming and send it back at him letting Harry actually get a good glimpse into Snape's mind, and Snape really wasn't happy about this. In fact, he looked so unhappy about this that Harry was starting to wonder if it was actually save for him to be in the same room as the so called teacher._

_Deciding to be save rather than sorry Harry slowly began to slowly backway from the snarling Snape and towards the office door so he could leave. Only to quickly throw himself self to the right as a spell flew out of Snape's wand slamming into the door, cracking said door; and at the same time letting Harry know just how safe he currently was. Which was not at all to put it lightly._

_Seeing this and see the damage the door had taken, which was a spell resistant, nearly unbreakable door that could stand up to multiple potion explosion Harry knew if that spell had hit him he would be badly hurt, possible dead. Knowing this Harry dashed to the cracked door, putting as much distance between himself and Snape as possible, using the desk that were there as a shield if the obviously deranged man tried to throw another spell at him._

_He had just about reached the door when said door swung open letting in Professor Dumbledore, who upon see the look on Snape's face and the fact that Harry was almost out the door that he had just entered, just sighed before looking at Snape with a look Harry couldn't decipher before flinging spell at the man that left him unable to move. _

_Seeing this Harry let loose a sigh of relief, a sigh a relief that got cut short as he saw that Dumbledore was now pointing he wand at him and firing the same spell he had just shot Snape with at him. As he laid stunned on the floor he heard Dumbledore walk over to Snape and then to his Horror un bond the man and tell him to get it over with, and this would be the last time that he let him do this._

_Then all Harry knew was pain and all he could see until he finally, at long last, passed out was the sadistic gleaming black eyes of Severus Snape had he took out all his anger out on Harry; somehow Harry got the feeling this wasn't the first or last time something like this happened to him._

_Age fifteen By _

_Catching Ginny trying to put a potion in her drink_

_Age sixteen _

_Wondering just why he is dating Ginny and attempting to break up with her because it doesn't feel right._

_Age Sixteen _

_Finding Ginny cheating on him_

As the last three memories flew by, barely giving time for Harry to see what they were basically about he found himself_ g_asping for breath, and feeling as if he just spent hours going one on one with some of the strongest fighter he knew Harry winced and slowly pulled himself up from where he had been sitting. He had a lot of thing he needed to do. And a lot more to figure out because of all those memories but first he needed to go to the goblins and find out more about his heritage, and why he had a memory of being called a demigod in his head.

A.n- Hey, first let me say that I am really sorry about taking so long to get these update up, and that I hope you like all of them. Second I would like your help please looking for a story. It is a Buffy/Harry Potter crossover story. Where it is after Harry defeats Voldemort and he meets Buffy right after she is brought back from the dead, then upon seeing her soul he knows she was pulled out of heaven and becomes sick throwing up from what he sees. Also in this story Willow is shown the be jealous over Harry and both what he can do and the as well attention he gets due to what he has done. Do any of you know what this story is, where I can find it and if it has been deleted or not?


End file.
